This invention sets forth an animal trap which will hold and encase the trapped animal's leg, thus preventing the animal from biting its own leg off. A feature of this trap is that the clutching or holding action is developed by the animal's pulling away from the trap and not upon the force of the spring. Another feature of this invention is that the trap is adapted for use on a particular animal, a raccoon, and will prevent and exclude the trapping of dogs.
Two variations of the present invention are set forth in this application. The first, called a "Single Jaw Dog Proof Coon Trap" is intended primarily to trap raccoon or other small animals that have the capability of grasping objects with their paw. The trap requires that the animal reach into a smaller outer shell to grasp the bait therein. This trap will not trap dogs or other non paw-grasping animals. The second variation of trap called the "Single Jaw Dirt Hole Fox Trap" is larger and designed to be partially buried in the ground while it is set. This trap will hold fox, dogs, and larger animals.
An object of this invention is to provide a single jaw animal trap that will prevent the trapped animal from chewing its own leg off.
Another object of this invention is to provide a trap whose holding force is dependent on the animal wedging its own leg.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an animal trap having relatively small spring pressure against the animal's leg.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a simple, easily constructed animal trap.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a trap which will selectively trap raccoons and reject dogs.